


Crystal

by MandyHopesan



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Summer 2016 Hartwin Secret Santa, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Summer 2016 Hartwin Secret Santa from this prompt: You know that post that floats around on tumblr a lot about the spies that have a send someone undercover and choose the tomboy girl but she’s really awkward in the heels and they end up giving the dress and the job to one of the guys? Imagine Eggsy and Roxy (what does Harry think of Eggsy's new look? Is he involved with the mission?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/gifts).



> I loved this prompt but by good did this story didn't want to get written. But here it is all finished and I had a lot of fun googleing dresses XD. Enjoy :)

“And for the last point on today’s meeting,” Merlin said tapping on his clipboard,

“the case of James Millar,” some more tapping and the picture of a man with black hair, slightly dark skin and clear brown eyes appeared on the mirror that acted as a screen.

“Born in UK, parents originally from India but worked as diplomats in London. Mr Millar grew up running with the wealthy and well connected and that’s how he managed to set up his nice little smuggler ring right in the centre of London.” Eggsy winced there he sat in a chair between Harry and Roxy (the only agents in except for Merlin), smuggler rings was never nice.

“What exactly is he smuggelin’?” he asked scrolling through the file displayed on his glasses.

“We are not sure of that Galahad, which is why we need someone to infiltrate his favourite club and likely dealing place for his goods,” with a few taps on his clipboard Merlin pulled up CCTV on a fancy club showing Mr Millar entering.

“Unfortunately _Cristal_ has a very strict ‘members only’ policy so we can’t go in as patrons,” Merlin continued.

“So we must go in as staff,” Roxy supplied straightening up in her seat.

“Exactly Lancelot and this is there you come into the picture,” Merlin said pulling up a different CCTV feed, this time from the back entrance. Several women in their 20-30 was seen entering the building all with perfectly styled hair, flaw less make-up and clad in black dresses that looked like they came from the 50s completed with elbow high gloves and possibly lethal stilettos.

“As you can see the waiting staff is all female and have dress code. We have had our tailors make an identical outfit for you,” Merlin said just as Andrew, the tailor, enter after a quiet knock holding a garment bag.

“I don’t think that is such a good idea,” Roxy said with a slightly panic look at the shoes Andrew had in his left hand.

“Unfortunately you are the only female agent we have Lancelot, hence you don’t have a choice,” Merlin said in strict voice that didn’t invent to any discussion. Roxy, the brave woman she was, tried anyway:

“But sir…”

“Go get changed now,” Merlin cut her off, with a sight Roxy grabbed the garment bag and disappear into the room next door to change.

“It isn’t fair to give her a job she clearly is uncomfortable with,” Eggsy mumbled to Harry.

“Sometimes we have to do things that outside our comfort zone in this job, dear boy,” Harry mumbled back his low voice and affection title made Eggsy’s stomach do funny things as usually.

“Yeah but still,” he sulked not liking that his friend was thrown out on her depths like this, the missile launcher during V-day had been bad enough but then it had been unavoidable.

 

~ K ~

 

They sat in silence for some more time reading trough Mr Millar’s quit impressive file, that guy had his fingers in plenty of pies. A throat was cleared and everyone looked up at Roxy who was standing in the doorway looking…. _awkward_. The dress was fit after her measures but still _wrong_ and hung badly on her body. Even from there Eggsy sat he could see that she was incredibly tense trying to keep her balance in her stilettos. Worst of all was her face, he had never seen her this uncomfortable not even then they jumped out of that plane during training and Rox was terrified of heights.

“No, no this ain’t workin’,” Eggsy sprung to his feet starting to help Roxy out of the heels,

“I will do it.”

“I agree that Lancelot isn’t optimal for this role but I fail to see how you would do any better,” Harry said mildly.

“The lad is right Arthur, Lancelot is not fitted for this role” Merlin said.

“Galahad, let’s hear how you are going to make this work. Last time I checked you wasn’t a young pretty lady.”

“I got young and pretty down already,” Eggsy winked at Merlin who didn’t seem at all impressed,

“and for the rest make-up and the right clothes goes a long way. ‘sides I got some experience.”

“What experience is that more exactly is that Galahad?” Harry asked in his professional Arthur voice. A shiver ran down Eggsy spine and he kept his eyes firmly on Merlin as he replied:

“In certain work place it is easier to get hired and the tip is higher if people think you are a bird,” it wasn’t as if he was ashamed or anything but some things he didn’t want Harry to know. He was pretty sure admitting to playing on playing on blokes fantasies of a slutty witness for extra cash wasn’t the way to woe a gentleman.

“Seems like you got it all down for this mission Galahad,” Merlin said,

“go with Andrew and have the dress and the rest fitted for you, I will have someone from cosmetic send up to help with the rest. Any objection?” Merlin suddenly seemed to remember that he in fact wasn’t in charge.

“No none at all,” Harry said and Roxy just looked plain relived.

“Dismissed,” he then added.

 

~ K ~

 

Harry hurried down the corridor is cane tapping firmly against the floor as he moved towards the meeting room. He had lost track of time while he was doing the paperwork again. Who knew being in charged meant so many papers to fill in. He reached the right room and opened the door, in the room Merlin stood right next to Miss Morton, Andrew and beautiful blond woman that he didn’t recognise.

“My apologise gentlemen and ladies,” he said as he closed the door behind him.

“We have given up hope of ya ever comin’ in time Harry,” the blond woman said as she turned around to facing Harry. It took him to realise that he _did_ know those green eyes and beautiful smile.

“What do ya think?” Eggsy asked spinning around the black dress lifting to stand out around him. It took a second before Harry had composed himself to say something without sounding like a fool. Eggsy was always beautiful of course but Harry had never seen him like this, all dressed up with make-up which enlightened his green eyes and pink lips.

“Very fitting Galahad,” he finely manged to get out.

“Ready for action I see,” he added.

“Always,” Eggsy said with a wink and pulled up his skirt to reveal a tight holster containing a small handgun and a dragger just above there his French stocking ended with a little lace row. Harry purposely avoided his eyes determine not to stare at Eggsy’s firm tight. He had decide a long time ago that he wouldn’t act on his feelings for the boy but sometimes Eggsy made it damn hard for him.

“Even brought my own pen,” Eggsy said letting down the skirt pulling out one of Kingsman poison pen from one of the pockets.

“That’s all the gear you are bringing?” he asked desperately trying to sound professional.

“’m pretty sure these shoes count as lethal,” Eggsy said with a smirk sitting down and crossing his legs, which brought attention to his now smooth legs. Luckily Merlin interrupted before Harry had time to do or say something stupid.

“Galahad is also outfitted with a discreet wireless earbud, a small mic on his dress and a pair of prototype camera contacts,” the tech wizard informed him.

“These contacts itch, good that I picked the waterproof make-up or my tears would have ruined it,” Eggsy said blinking a couple of times.

“Don’t bitch Eggsy,” Miss Morton said looking comfortable sitting on the edge on the table now then she was back in her suit and dress shoes.

“Be nice Rox, I’m wearing stilettos. I could, ya know, accidently step on you,” Eggsy teased not looking offended at all. Miss Morton opened her mouth undoubtly to come with some witty reply but Merlin cut her off.

“Lassie, lad focus on the mission,” he said and tapped on his clipboard so the information showed up on the mirror. Eggsy and Miss Morton imminently straighten up and their faces turned serious.

“Galahad, code name Gabriella, will start his shift at 17.00 and during set up will try to gather as much information from the staff as possible,” he begun and a time table carefully colour coded showed up on the mirror.

“Gossipin’ with the girls? I got this one down,” Eggsy inset cheekily.

“At 22.00 Mr Millar usually arrive, Galahad make sure that you are the waitress at his table, the rest of the evening is simple Intel gathering. Do Not engage in any form of combat unless absolutely necessary,” this was said with a sharp look at Eggsy who did his best to look innocent,

“Make sure to spike Mr Millar’s drink with the poison from the pen early in the evening so he can be eliminated if it goes south.”

“I got it,” Eggsy said standing up swing a handbag big enough to fit JB inside up on his shoulder.

“Better get going so I’m not late for my shift,” in this last sentence his voice changed going higher and smokier, a shiver ran down Harry’s spine. _By God this mission would tear hard on his self-control, especially if Eggsy kept playing on his sex appeal._

“One more thing before you go _Gabriella_ ,” Merlin stopped Eggsy.

“Empty your handbag please,” with a sight Eggsy put the handbag down on the table and pulled out a small make-up set containing foundation, mascara, lipstick, lip-gloss, a nail file, a small hair brush and a dozen golden hair pins, a purse with a fake ID card, some cash, a photo pf JB and a credit card, A small container with two pads, a couple of painkillers, a dairy, a bottle of perfume, a smart phone in a sparkly shell, a pack of cigarettes and no less than four golden lighters.

“You won’t need these,” Merlin said taking the lighters.

“But I need a lighter then I’m goin’ for a smoke,” Eggsy protested trying to grab the lighters again.

“I didn’t know you smoked Eggsy,” Harry said wondering how the hell the boy had manage to hide that smell all the time they had known each other.

“I don’t,” Eggsy said,

“But next to the ladies room it is the best place to gather Intel.”

“Here take mine,” Harry said pulling his own engraved silver lighter from his pocket, he didn’t really use it but it had been a gift from his mother so he kept carrying it around. Beside one never knew then something needed to put aflame.

“Thanks,” Eggsy said sliding it and the rest of the astonish amount of stuff back into his handbag.

“Well I’m of then,” he said pulling one a green wool coat, turning on the heel and exciting the room.

 

~ K ~

 

Eggsy stood outside in the cold night air spinning Harry’s lighter between the fingers off his left hand smoking a cig. It had been ages since he smoked and it burned a bit in his throat but he kept a calm face for his fellow waitress.

“Nice lighter Gabriella,” Mary a Uni student with long wavy black hair.

“Thanks,” he said stopped the spinning to hold the lighter up so the rest could see it as well.

“Who is H.H, a boyfriend? Veronica teased a blond med student who did extra shift a _Crystal_. Eggsy felt a blush rise to his cheek at the mention of Harry as _His_ boyfriend but he tried to play it of casually.

“I wish,” he said with a small laugh, but of course the girls didn’t buy that.

“Oooooh I sense a story tell us all about this mysterious H.H,” Veronica purred throwing her arm around Eggsy’s shoulder who was desperately hoping that it only was Merlin who was listening in on this conversation.

“Eh he kinda is my roommate,” it was technically true, snice V-day he had lived at Harry’s place. Firstly, before they found out that Harry had survived, so he wouldn’t disturb his mum and sister with his nightmares and irregular work hours and later because Harry got fed up with him standing outside every night debating with himself on if he should break in to check if Harry truly was alive.

“And you are in love with him,” Mary filled in. Eggsy tried to deny it he really did but these ladies was smart and he was positive they could smell lies.

“Yeah,” he said quietly wondering what he had to do for or get Merlin for him to keep his mouth shut and erase all proof of this conversation.

“So where is the big but?” Veronica asked flicking her bud away, crossing it beneath her heel before lightening a new one.

“I mean it must be a reason why the two of you ain’t sharing a bed yet,” she waved her cig in the air. Eggsy kept his mouth shut about the fact that it already had happened once. He had a really bad nightmare and woken up with a scream which had apparently had woken Harry because then he stood outside his door wondering if he could open it and take just a peek to make sure Harry was still there, the older man had open the door himself. He had pulled Eggsy into a hug pressing the younger man’s head to his heart mumbling: _‘Listen my boy, I’m here. I’m alive. It is okay.’_ After that they had fallen asleep in Harry’s bed Eggsy with his ear pressed over Harry’s heart.

“Why would he be interested in someone like me?” Eggsy let out a dry laugh.

“He is a true gentleman and I’m just a plain girl working her ass off to put food on her mum’s little sister’s table,” once again this was technically true. Even if the pay at Kingsman was marvellous Dean had taken a lot of loans in his mum’s name that needed to be payed off, little girls needed a lot of stuff and he had begun to save away money in Daisy’s name so she could get a good education.

“Listen here Gabriella,” Mary said putting her hands on Eggsy’s shoulders.

“You are an amazing girl and if he can’t see that he isn’t worthy off you. Then you get home today or possibly tomorrow if he isn’t awake you ask him out on coffee or whatever just make it clear that it is a date and if it don’t work out you can crash at my place for free.”

“I… Thank you, Mary,” Eggsy didn’t really know what to say.

“Nothing to thank me for just promise you will do it,” Mary said staring Eggsy in the eyes.

“I promise,” he said thinking he might just as well give it a try. Now at least he had roof over the head if it went south.

“Perfect,” Veronica said clapping her hands together.

“Now then that is settled we better head in again our break is over.”

 

~ K ~

 

Back in headquarter it was a very tense silence between Merlin and Harry in the come room. Finally Harry cleared his throat and spook.

“Well Galahad truly make up good stories,” he said stubbornly staring at the screen that now showed the inside of _Crystal_ again.

“Bull Harry, the lad didn’t make up one word of that conversation, except the girl part, he is just as crazy for you as you are for him,” Merlin said as he typed away on his keyboard, the mention of Eggsy’s economic situation had bothered him and he had a feeling that there was some things he needed to make disappear.

“Now Merlin don’t be ridicules,” Harry said absentminded tapping his cane against the floor.

“The only things ridicules here is you two pining fools, just ask him out already,” Merlin fired back mercilessly.

“You know what,” Harry said making up his mind and pulling out his phone.

“I think I will,” he fired away a text and Merlin muttered something that sounded a lot like: _fucking finely._

 

~ K ~

 

At _Crystal_ Eggsy’s phone chimed in his handbag as it received a simple text:

_‘Do you want to eat dinner together with me tomorrow? And yes it is a date. HH’_

 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always let me know what you thought about it in the comments.


End file.
